oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Make-over mage
The Make-over Mage (also spelled Makeover Mage in the game, real name Pete or Peta) is a non-player character (NPC) located in the house outside the south-west corner of Falador and north of the Crafting Guild. The photo booth can be found slightly north of his/her house. The manual describes him/her as "one of the strangest characters you might encounter",[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2553 Makeover guide, RuneScape manual] probably because he/she changes gender every ten minutes or so. The Makeover Mage plays a small role in two quests, namely Recruitment Drive and Land of the Goblins. For free or by using the makeover voucher, he/she allows players to change their appearance. The dialogue text will still say that the price is Free, but the confirm button in the gender options menu will have (Free!) next to it. The options he/she gives are to change their skin colour or their gender. By default, the options are set to the current gender and skin colour of player's character. Players who bought membership cards during the period of 20 October to 4 November 2011 received the ability to choose Green as a skin colour choice. (This change can also be made by talking to Diango in the Draynor marketplace.) The Makeover Mage also sells Yin yang amulets. They are non-tradeable and offer no bonuses, but can be bought for 100 coins. There are sheep just outside his/her house for shearing (players can spin the wool into a ball of wool at the Crafting Guild). There is also a frog in his/her house, which can only be examined and serves no current purpose. In issue 5 of Postbag from the Hedge (dated 28 March 2006), a player wrote to the Make-over Mage to ask what his/her name is. He/she replied with: "My name is Pete, or Peta, depending on my mood."[http://www.runescape.com/kbase/view.ws?guid=postbag5 Postbag from the Hedge, issue 5, RuneScape news archive] The Makeover Mage used to give players the option to change their haircuts and clothes in RuneScape Classic, but these functions have now transferred to other NPCs. For haircuts, see the Hairdresser in Falador. To change clothes, see Thessalia in Varrock. After completing The Fremennik Trials, members can change shoes at the clothing shop in Rellekka. Quest Involvements *Recruitment Drive: if the player is male, the makeover mage can turn him into a woman in order to defeat Sir Leye who cannot be defeated by any man. After the quest, Sir Tiffy will give the male player a makeover voucher which will allow the player to change his gender free of charge. *Land of the Goblins: when an attempt to infiltrate the Goblin Temple fails, Oldak advises the player to visit the Makeover Mage, who will teach the player how to make a Goblin Potion and will supply the secondary ingredients: the rare Pharmakos Berries. Trivia *When the mage turns into a man, he exclaims 'Aha!', and when turning into a woman, she exclaims 'Ooh!'. *An unfixed glitch has arisen that when having the "long swept fringe" hairstyle and wearing a black cavalier, your hair will be exposed while talking to the Makeover Mage. *There is a small chance for player to get a bald head after the process. It is unknown whether or not this is a glitch, or if it is simply an effect of the magic. * The Make-over Mage, Sabreen, Beigarth , Prissy Scilla and the Oracle are the only non-general NPCs in Runescape that have ever changed their genders. The amount of general NPC's that have had their gender change is unknown. *The mage could be a follower of Guthix, as the yin yang symbol represents balance and Taverley, a mainly Guthixian town, is nearby. *On 25 August 2010, coinciding with an appearance update, four new skin colours were added to the mage's repertoire, allowing players to play as characters with even paler or darker skin tones. *It is possible for the make-over mage to change gender while you're talking to him/her. If this happens, his/her chathead will change starting at his/her next comment. *If you've completed Recruitment Drive and used the voucher now, The mage would act surprised that the voucher still exists since it's free now to change yourself. References fi:Make-over Mage Category:Quest NPCs Category:Makeovers Category:Wizards